love story super smah bros reload
by Jacksonangelo105
Summary: sonic was the new member of smash bros but what will happen a certain princess starts to have feelings for him .
1. Chapter 1

Love Story Super Smash Boards

Authors note: As you hear Sonic speak in a Christian Cage persona and dressed similar to him. I do not own Super Smash Brothers It is a property of Nintendo. I do not own Chrstians TNA Song, "Take Over!" It is a product of TNA. This story is purely fan fiction, I do not make any money. Do not attempt any moves mentioned in this story. Read and Review but NO flaming. Here we go with chapter 1.

It was a typical day in the Smash Mansion. It was sunny outside. Peach, Daisy, Samus, and Rosalinda, and Zelda are hanging out having girl time. "I swear to god if I have to fight Bowser one more time I will blow a fuse," said Daisy. Peach is looking a teenage magazine with Sonic on the cover. "Oh look at this girls, guess who is on the cover." The girls eyed the cover. "He is good looking," said Samus. "Guys DO NOT look at my private stuff," said Peach.

"Attention all Smashers. The new comer will be here in a minute. Proceed to the arena," said Master Hand. All the smasher went to the area. Hmm. "I wonder who the new smasher is?" said Mario. A limo pulled up outside of the smash mansion. A figure came out of the limo wearing a white shirt, blue jeans and casual shoes. The lights dimmed. "Hey what happened to the lights?" shouted Captain Falcon. A theme song of take over began to play, over head lights flashed and Sonic the Hedgehog appeared. The crowd was stunned then they began to roar. "SONIC NO WAY! I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS!" yelled Mario. "He is from a different game company," said Marth. "Show off," shouted Snake.

Sonic entered the ring and grabbed the microphone. He began to speak. "Is it true, the best thing alive is entering the Smashers?" "YES," shouted the crowd. "Do you think I want to hear about to group talking about the same damn thing every week?" "YES," "I agree with you Sonic. I am sick of Bowser and Ganadorf talking about the same thing every week," shouted Lugi. Sonic continued to entice the crowd. Snake entered the arena and the crowd half cheered him on. "So you are Sonic the Hedge Hog, the fastest thing alive." "You are Snake, the legendary solder." "How dare you come in here! This is my show," yelled snake. He continued to rant with Sonic and was interrupted by Tabuu. The crowd booed Tabuu. "So you think this is your show. No Snake, this is my show. I have beaten every Smasher here, especially you Snake." "That is a lie, I beat you first." "Whoa," said Sonic in shock, "Chill out."

Master hand appeared. "Snake, Tabuu, you two have been going at it for weeks. We cannot take it anymore. We are going to have a handicap match between Snake, Tabuu, and Sonic. Sonic and Snake will team up and take on Tabuu." The crowd was surprised. "It will be Sonics debut fight."

Tabuu entered the ring just as the bell rung. Snake was making a plan to defeat Tabuu. Snake said to Sonic, "Since you're new here, stay out of my way."

Sonic said, "We both work as a team."

As Snake threw a few punches, Tabuu stopped him. Then Tabuu did a piledriver on Snake. As he was slamming Snake on the mat, Sonic said, "Tag me in, Snake!" Tabuu wasn't listening. He continued to bodyslam Snake. After Tabuu finished slamming Snake, he threw Snake out of the ring! Snake was out cold and not moving!

Sonic said to Tabuu, "You must be Tabuu. Mario has told me a lot about you."

Tabuu still wasn't paying attention. Sonic threw some punches and knocked Tabuu off his feet. Sonic was too fast for Tabuu. When Sonic performed a bionic spinebuster, the crowd went wild. Sonic jumped off the rope and formed a signature move called Starship Pain. Tabuu was surprised. "Impossible, how can a blue hedgehog defeat me?"

Sonic performed a shuffle kick right in the mouth of Tabuu, and Tabuu was out cold. Sonic got ready to do a super kick like Shawn Michaels HBK style.

While Tabuu was out cold, the referee came into the ring and counted 1-2-3! The bell rang, the crowd went wild, and the announcer said, "Here are your winners, Sonic and Snake!"

"Yes, I won!" said Sonic. Sonic was so happy he won his first match.

Backstage, the Earth Smashers were impressed with Sonic. Captain Falcon said, "Whoa, that hedgehog has my respect!"

"Mine too," said Super Mario.

Meanwhile in the ring, Tabuu got up, grabbed the microphone, and said, "This isn't over yet, Hedgehog! I will defeat you."

Sonic quietly said, "And I'll be ready."

Snake woke up and said, "What happened?"

"Well, Snake, it looks like you got knocked out by Tabuu, and I had to beat him myself," replied Sonic.

Sonic and Snake walked backstage. The Earth Smashers were clapping for only Sonic, and they were ignoring Snake. The Smashers congratulated Sonic one by one. Mario asked about Sonic's special move.

"It's just a super kick, Mario. I'll see you later. I'm going to my room," said Sonic.

So that's the end of Chapter 1. As a big surprise for Chapter 2, I'll be adding some wrestlers from the Attitude Era. Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

LOVE STORY SUPER SMASH BROS CHAPTER 2

Meanwhile, at the Smash Mansion, Sonic was making himself comfortable after defeating Tabuu. "Man, I won my first match. Lucky me," said Sonic.

After a while, Peach came in the room.

"Peach, how are you? It's good to see you!" said Sonic.

"Hi, Sonic. It's good to see you too!"

The two then hugged.

Peach said, "I saw you fight, Sonic. Those were some impressive moves."

"Thank you. Somebody had to beat him since Snake got knocked out. It was my first fight, Peach."

"I know. By the way, Master Hand wants to see you," said Peach. "He wants to see you in his office. I'll show you where it is."

Peach walked Sonic through the gigantic mansion. They finally reached Master Hand's door.

They went in the office. "Man, that is one big hand," Sonic thought.

"Ah, you must be Sonic the Hedgehog—the one who defeated Tabuu," said Master Hand.

"Yes. That's me."

"You have some incredible skills, Mr. Hedgehog."

"Thanks. I am kind of a master at doing diving and springboard moves."

"Sonic, the reason I called you here is because I want you, Peach, Rosalina, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Zelda, Samus, Link, Captain Falcon, Bowser, Snake, King Gandorf, and King Dedede to join the WWF. I just got a call from Vince McMahon, and he said he wants you all to join."

"No way!" said Sonic.

"I'm not kidding. You guys all need to go pack your bags and be back here in one hour. I've chartered a plane to take you to WWF headquarters in Stanford, Connecticut. The plane leaves in two hours," said Master Hand.

Everyone was shocked and excited to go. They all rushed back to their homes so they could start packing.

Two hours later…

Everyone managed to make it to the plane on time. Peach, Daisy, and Zelda were socializing. Rosalina was reading a magazine. Samus was watching a movie. Mario and Luigi were counting their coins. Snake was sleeping. Sonic was studying up on some new moves.

"Man, these are some pretty cool diving moves I can try the next time I'm in the ring," thought Sonic.

Then he got a text message. It was from Vince McMahon. It read, 'Sonic, I was very impressed with your fight with Tabuu. By joining up, you will have the opportunity to compete in tag team championships. I want you to team up with Christian.'

"Wow, teaming up with Christian should be good," thought Sonic.

Eventually, they landed in Stanford, Connecticut. There was a limo waiting for them to transport them all to Vince McMahon's office.

"Holy crap, it's a limo!" yelled Link. "I call shotgun!"

Everybody began to fight for Shotgun, but Sonic and Peach ended up beating everyone else to it.

"Sorry, everyone, but Peach and I got here first," said Sonic.

"Darnit!" yelled Mario.

After a nice ride through the city, the group got to Vince McMahon's office. It was inside a magnificent glass building.

Vince McMahon was on his phone when they entered his office, but he stopped to say, "Bring 'em in!"

"So you guys must be the Super Smash Bros team," said McMahon.

"Yep, that's us," said Sonic.

"And you must be Sonic the Hedgehog, the one who defeated Tabuu!"

"That's correct."

"I'm glad all you smashers are here! I'm glad to say you are now all officially part of the WWF Attitude Era," said Vince McMahon. "By the way, Sonic, you have a match tonight. You will take on Bubba Ray Dudley in a tables match."

"Wow, Sonic, you've gotten yourself in a sticky situation already," said Mario.

"Ha ha ha, I can't wait to see Bubba Ray Dudley defeat Sonic," thought Snake. Snake gave Sonic an evil look.

"All right, I'm ready for this!" said Sonic.

"Now, as I do this, you all go to the arena and get ready," said Vince McMahon.

As everyone left the office, Vince McMahon thought, "Sonic the Hedgehog will be the next WWF champion."

Meanwhile at the arena…

Bubba Ray Dudley was getting ready for Sonic. "I have to face this newcomer tonight," thought Bubba.

As Bubba made his way to the ring, he felt ready for the match.

Sonic made his own way to the ring, and his theme music was blaring loudly. The fans were going wild. "Oh my god, it's Sonic the Hedgehog! I can't believe it!" said J.R.

"Tell me about it, J.R. The fastest thing alive is here in our arena!" said King.

"I"ll tell you what, King—this hedgehog has saved the world countless times!" said J.R.

"Let's see if he can beat Bubba Ray Dudley at his own game!" said King.

Bubba Ray Dudley was speechless as Sonic entered the ring. The fans were going wild and chanting Sonic's name. The noise was deafening.

As the bell rang, the two started grappling and threw punches at each other.

Bubba Ray Dudley threw Sonic onto the ropes, but Sonic dove off the ropes and gave a running kick to Bubba's face. Bubba's glasses broke, and Bubba groaned.

Sonic performed another high-flying kick to Bubba, but Bubba was able to grab Sonic. Bubba then did a suplex move on Sonic.

Bubba left the ring and grabbed two tables. The tables were on fire! The crowd was cheering.

Sonic got back up and performed a spin dash on Bubba. The he performed several combination moves. He finally got Bubba Ray down on the mat. Then he did the starship pain maneuver. Bubba was not moving. Sonic moved to get Bubba on the flaming table, but Bubba reversed it. He moved to do a power bomb on Sonic on the table, but then Sonic reversed it again! Bubba turned around, and Sonic super-kicked him. Bubba was knocked out cold beneath the flaming table. Sonic climbed onto the turnbuckle and grabbed Bubba. Sonic then slammed Bubba into the flaming table. Ding ding ding! The fight was over.

"Here's your winner, Sonic the Hedgehog!" said the announcer.

"I can't believe it," said J.R. "Sonic defeated Bubba Ray Dudley at his own game!"

"I know. Bubba ended up with third degree burns," said King.

"We need to get him to the hospital," said J.R.

After a while, Bubba Ray Dudley got up. He was impressed with Sonic's skills. Sonic gave one heck of a show.

Sonic made his way to the locker room. He saw two people he knew. They were Edge and Christian.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog," said Edge.

"Well, I'll be. It's Edge and Christian. It's good to see you guys again," said Sonic.

"You too, Sonic," said Christian. They shook hands.

"Wait, Sonic, do you know these guys?" asked Zelda.

"Of course I do, Zelda," said Sonic. "I met them when I was at Wrestlemania 17 when I met the Hardy Boyz. That was when Edge and Christian won the tag team title."

"But we're not tag team champions anymore," said Christian.

"What happened?" Sonic asked.

"We were tag team champions, but we took on Kane and Undertaker, and they defeated us. They were great competitors," said Edge.

"Sonic, you and Christian need to get those two back," said Edge.

"Fine. If we win that tag team championship, I'm going to give that belt to you, Edge," said Sonic.

"Thanks, Sonic," said Edge.

"Sonic, you and Christian are taking them on in the tag team championship next week," said J.R.

"I can't wait!" screamed Sonic.

One week later, the group was at the arena…

"J.R., I can't wait for our main event!" yelled King. "Our main event is Sonic and Christian taking on Kane and the Undertaker for the tag team championship."

"I cannot wait for that one," said J.R.

Sonic and Christian were stretching and getting ready for the big match.

"All right, Sonic, I'm counting on you to get those guys back for the time they beat us," said Edge.

"I know, Edge. I'm doing this for one reason. Can you guys keep a secret?"

"What? What's the secret?" asked Edge.

"I kind of have a crush on Peach," said Sonic.

"Ooh, Christian, Mr. Speed Demon here has a crush on Princess Peach," said Edge.

"Well, well, well, isn't that romantic? The hedgehog has a crush on the princess," said Christian.

"Okay, enough of that. Knock it off, you guys," said Sonic.

"I didn't know you had a crush on Peach," said Edge. "When did you start having a crush on her?"

"It's a long story, and I don't want to get into it right now," said Sonic.

"Okay, understood. You've got a fight to get ready for," said Edge. "All right, you two had better get ready for your fight. I'm counting on you to get that belt for me. Are you scared, Sonic?"

"No way! I'm ready to prove myself."

"All right. Good luck. You and Christian deserve to win," said Edge.

Edge left the locker room to let Sonic and Christian get ready for the big fight.

Fifteen minutes later, Sonic and Christian made their way through the crowd to the ring.

"I can't believe this is happening," thought Sonic. "I can't believe I'm dressed like Edge."

Once Sonic and Christian were in the ring, in came Kane and The Undertaker. They also climbed into the ring.

As the bell rang, Sonic took on Kane, and Christian took on The Undertaker.

Sonic and Kane were throwing lots of punches at each other. Finally, Sonic Irish-whipped Kane into the rope, and he performed a tilt-a-whirl hurricaine rana on him. Kane went down hard, but he wasn't knocked out, at least not yet. He was able to get quickly to his feet.

Sonic tried to do a diving move on him, but Kane caught him. Kane moved to do a choke slam, but Sonic stopped him. Sonic ran between the ropes, and then Kane gave him the Big Boot.

Kane left the ring and grabbed a kendu stick. His plan was to beat Sonic over the head with it, but Sonic was too fast for him..

Meanwhile, Christian was having a little bit of luck against the Undertaker. He landed several drop-kicks and other attacks. Then Christian ran through the ropes, and the Undertaker was able to grab him. The Undertaker power-bombed Christian, and Christian was groveling in pain. Meanwhile outside the ring, Sonic has beaten down Kane.

As Kane got up, he was still groveling. Sonic picked up a stool chair, and hits Kane with it. Kane had a busted head. It was bleeding, and then he was out cold.

Meanwhile in the ring, Christian was beating down the Undertaker. As the Undertaker was down, Sonic came in the ring and grabbed the ladder, and climbed. As he went to grab the belt, the Undertaker was shaking the ladder, in order to shake him down.

"Oh no!" the ladder just fell. Sonic was still holding onto the belt. As he grabbed both of the tag team titles, the match was over. They'd won! Christian was happy.

"Here's your winners – the new world tag-team champions, Sonic and Christian!" said the announcer. Sonic handed one of the tag team titles to Christian. Sonic and Christian high-five each other.

Meanwhile back stage, Snake was pissed. "Dammit! How do they keep winning?" He went into the locker room and got mad.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Christian went back to the locker room, and saw Edge. "Sonic, you and Christian did it! That was one helluva ladder match you just did."

"Yeah I know. Well, now you know what to do Sonic."

"I know, here's the tag team title back."

"Yeah Edge, Sonic, now he reeks of awesomeness, thanks to Sonic. And guys, you know the Hardy Boyz are number one contenders for your tag team title at Summer Slam."

"Yeah, we know. Well, I wish you all the very best."  
"Thanks. Now, excuse me, _I_ have to go meet up with Peach."

"I knew it, you like Princess Peach. Christian! You like Princess Peach, You like Princess Peach…"  
"Shut up, whatever!"

As Sonic left the locker room, he was stopped by Vince McMahon. Vince said, "Sonic, that was one helluva a tag team you and Christian just pulled off!"  
"Thanks!"

"But I don't know why you gave the tag team title to Edge. Why?"

"Well, I gave it to Edge, because he really wanted it back so badly. So I gave it to him."  
"I understand that Sonic, but guess what? I have a new opportunity for you."  
"For what?"

"You will take on Chris Jericho for the Intercontinental Championship at Summer Slam."  
"Sweet. Awesome! I could really go for that belt."  
"But don't do that again. That's a warning. Don't give the title to anyone else again. By the way, Sonic, next week, you and Peach will take on Chris Jericho and Molly Holly."  
"All right!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chris Jericho was doing his segment of the highlight reel the fans were booing him.

"Alright welcome to the highlight reel with y2j," said Chris.

"Now my guess at this time please give a warm welcome to Peach," said Chris.

As Peach came the fans were happy to see the princess. She made her way to the ring and grabbed a microphone.

"Thank you for having me Chris," said Peach.

"You welcome doll. I am glad you are here at my highlight reel. Now you see Peach I am facing Sonic at summerslam for my intercontinental title. So who do you think who would win?" said Chris.

"I have to go with Sonic on this one," said Peach.

"Why you choose that assclown over me the first ever undisputed champion ever," said Chris.

"Because Chris he can kick your butt any day and you suck," said Peach.

"What did you say?" said Chris with anger.

"You heard me you suck," said Peach .

Chris dropped the microphone and went up too the princess and slapped her across the face.

Chris gave Paech the walls of jericho. She was screaming in pain. She was tapping out then Sonic came in as Chris stopped and left the ring and grabbed a microphone and said

"Wait till our mixed tag team match tonight. You are and that bitch are going down," said Chris .

"The fans are looking forward for the main event king," said Jim Ross .

"I am looking forward to see puppies," said King .

"Now, now King calm down let's see who is gonna win the main event," said Jim Ross.

Backstage area: Sonic was done putting on his wrestling gear as he put on his shirt he soon heard someone knocking on the door.

"Door is open," said Sonic.

Paech came in, she had a worried look on her face.

"Hey paech what's up?" said Sonic.

"Sonic I did not mean to come in here," said Peach .

"It's okay," said Sonic.

"Chris smacked me in the face and we are gonna lose," said Peach.

"Listen I saw, don't worry about it we can beat him and Molly tonight," said Sonic.

Peach was gonna say something else, but Sonic kissed Peach on the lips which shocked her. But she was enjoying the kiss as they stop for some air.

"I feel so much better now," said Peach.

"Good see you out there," said Sonic.

As Peach left the room to get ready for the match Sonic had an idea in mind. He smacked Peach right on her butt which had her face blushing very red but she had a smile on her face.

"Damn," said Faarooq but he was very impressed with Sonic.

Chris Jericho and Molly Holly were in the ring waiting for Sonic and Peach to come out the fans were shocked to see them coming out together. They made their way to the ring and Peach went in first and so did Molly. The bell ring as the fans were chanting for Sonic and Peach to win. Molly Holly did a backbreaker on Peach. she was screaming in pain Molly tagged Jericho. Peach was trying to get to Sonic but Chris did not want that to happened. He was gonna do a moonsault but Peach moved and tag Sonic in. Sonic did a flying elbow to Chris than a spinebuster. Then Sonic did an standard moonsault. Sonic was getting ready to kick Chris Jericho but then molly Holly came in and hit Sonic but Peach stopped her. Chris got up than Sonic did the superkick and he was out cold. Than Sonic went for an pin.

123 the bell ring, the fans were happy that Sonic and Peach won.

As Chris jericho got up and grabbed the microphone.

"Okay you got lucky you beat me. how about you choose the match for ic title," said Chris.

"How about a hardcore match," said Sonic.

"Okay i accept," said Chris.

"My God King can you believe it a hardcore match for the intercontinental championship," said Jim Ross.

"Jr summerslam will be the best this year I can't wait for Sunday," said Jerry the King Lawler.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the most biggest ppv of the summer it was time for summerslam .

"Welcome to summerslam folks i am Jim ross here with Jerry the king lawer.

"Thanks Jr this summerslam is gonna be huge tonight but i am looking forward to the divas bikini battle royal said king .

"And Chris Jericho will defend his Intercontinental championship against Sonic in a hardcore match.

"Now we let's kick off summerslam, said king.

Backstage area.

"Sonic was getting ready for his match Edge came in to see the blue hedgehog.

"Sonic i can't believe you are facing Chris in a hardcore match said edge.

"Hey i want to give it my best shot for winning that title said sonic.

"Wish you luck and you are so lucky that you are gonna be the referee for the battle royal said Edge.

"Well it's time for my match said Sonic.

"Good luck Sonic said Edge.

Sonic left for his match.

Chris jericho came out as the fans were booing him while he had the ic belt around his waist .

"Oh and let everyone know i am using aj styles Tna theme for sonic.

As sonic came out the fans were going crazy as he made his way to the ring sonic took off his shirt and threw it at the crowd and one of the fans grabbed it

The bell began to ring as jericho and sonic were grabbing .

Chris jericho was punching sonic then threw him to on the rope and he went into the ring and got a steel chair and hit sonic straight to the face which caused him to bleed .

Sonic grew angry as he grabbed the chair form jericho and strike him with it

Chris jericho was screaming in pain Sonic put the chair down and start punching him on the face than Sonic did an sameon dorp.

Sonic got out of the ring and grabbed a ladder and put it in the ring Sonic set up the ladder he picked up jericho but he eye rake sonic

Than jericho grabbed a table and set it up to put sonic out of the match

Sonic was now on the table jericho was getting ready for the lionsault but sonic moved and jericho landed on the table face first .

Sonic can still feel blood pouring down on his face sonic picked up the chair and put jericho down on the turnbuckle and put the chair to his face and jumped off the rope and kicked chris jericho sonic went out of the and grabbed to tables then picked up jericho but did an low blow chris jericho was gonna give sonic the walls of jericho it was locked in but sonic reversed it he picked up sonic and put him on the tables but sonic got up and grabbed the rope which cause jericho to lose balance sonic did an suplex which on the tables both men were down but soon they got up sonic super kick chris jericho and was out cold sonic was going for the pin.

"123 the referee said.

The fans went wild when they saw sonic won the title he was happy and so was the fans chris jericho got witch had sonic shocked.

Chris jericho offered a handshake to sonic and he accepted the handshake and chris jericho was very impressed with sonic .

Backstage everyone saw the match and was very impressed with the Hedgehog.

"Now that's a match right there said john cena.

"I can do better said the miz.

"Now that's how you open an 10 gallon can of whoop ass said stone cold.

"He is not all that said mvp.

"I gotta hand it to him i have never seen sonic do all of those moves said booker t.

"Show off said x pac"

"Jealous much said road dogg.

Soon sonic came in the backstage area.

I can't not believe i won the ic title said sonic he than put on a referee shirt on too get ready for the battle royal.

The battle royal was going as the fans were going crazy seeing the divas .

Man what is wrong with these said jeff hardy

"I don't know what you are talking about but these divas are hot said test.

The battle royal was down with four divas left

Peach and lita were fighting while trish stratus was fighting sable

Soon sable got eliminated trish had a smirk on her face she now ready to face peach

Lita and peach was still fighting but soon both of them was on the ropes

Soon trish eliminated lita

Peach and trish is going at it in soon peach did a t bone suplex on trish peach was ready to end this

She picked up trish and put her on the ropes peach eliminated trish she was happy that she won.

Sonic gave peach the title and raised her arm up and let peach celebrate her win.

And now it was the main event triple h and ric flair vs randy orton and shawn michaels as the main event was going on peach was shocked that she won the women's championship

As summerslam was over the fans went home .


	5. Chapter 5

The Rock was cutting a promo with the wwe title on his arms the fans were chanting rocky for the peoples champ.

Backstage area Sonic was getting ready for his match against Test and Albert he got ready and left his locker room .

He soon notice John Cena.

John Cena said Sonic.

"Hey what's up Sonic said John.

"Nothing much just about to get ready for my match said Sonic.

That's good I got a mixed tag match my partner is Daisy and we are about to face Dawn marie and rene Dupree said John.

"I see it was nice seeing you i got to get ready for my match see you later said Sonic.

"Nice seeing you to said Cena.

Sonic was getting ready for his match he put his hood on .

Elsewhere Test and Albert were in the ring with their manager Trish Stratus as the crowd were booing them

As Sonic's music hit the crowd were cheering him while he had the ic title on him Trish had a seductive look on her face when she saw the hedgehog.

Sonic gave the refire the title he took of his hood and was now ready to fight the bell ring .

Albert and Sonic grappled each other and soon Sonic threw the first punch Sonic did a second punch than he was gonna do a third but Albert blocked the punch than Albert punched Sonic he put Sonic on the ropes than he did a bicycle kick to Sonic Albert smirked and tagged Test in

Test picked Sonic up and then a powerbomb on the hedgehog Test put Sonic on the turnbuckle then he was gonna charge at Sonic but he moved Sonic was back on his feet he did a flying dropkick to Test than a ddt Sonic was gonna jump off the rope but albert kick Sonic off the rope then Test was ready to end it he did the big boot too Sonic Test was going for the pin.

12 said The Ref .

Sonic kicked out of two Test was mad at the ref Sonic got back on his feet soon Trish came to his side and kiss him the crowd was shocked and so was Sonic than Test was gonna do the big boot again but Sonic did a the matrix in the ring he got and did the super kick to Test than Albert came to the ring and Sonic turned around to see him and Sonic kicked him as well Sonic pined Test.

123 said the Ref.

The fans were happy that Sonic won.

Than Shane came onto the stage .

Great match Sonic but on smackdown you defend your intercontinental championship against Snake in a i quit match said Shane.

"Are you kidding me Sonic has won that title at summerslam now he has to defend against Snake this thursday on Smackdown said Jim ross .

"I can't wait for thursday said king.

Backstage area Christian and Edge was talking with Sonic.

"Sonic you gonna face Snake this thursday you just won that belt said Edge.

"I don't know how did Snake got on the ranks said Christian.

"I not sure said Sonic.

Anyway we are gotta be on your side for that match said Edge.

"Thanks guys but remember he has Falcon Bowser and Falco we need a fourth guy said Sonic.

"Wait how about John can help us i saw you talking to him before your match said Christian.

"That's a great idea said Sonic.

"So what now said Edge.

"Wanna hang out i guess said Sonic.

That's perfect we can have a guys night we can invited john said Christian.

"We can do that said Sonic.

Thursday night smackdown came the fans were hyped for the main event the show started with Brock lesnar he was doing a promo against Triple h for their match at unforgiven .

Later on the show it was time for the i quit match Snake came with his gang the fans were booing him hard he made his way to the ring.

As sonic's music hit he was with John cena Edge and Christian the fans were happy to see him as Sonic gave the title to the ref as the bell ringed the ref told the eight men to leave so they can have their match Snake took the opportunity to strike Sonic back of the head with the microphone he went out the ring and got a chair he did not notice that Sonic jumped off the rope but he hit Sonic with the chair he was bleeding Snake smirk and was ready to beat Sonic .

Elsewhere at the backstage area Peach was going to her locker room then she notice that John Cena Edge and Christian were watching the match.

"Hey guys said Peach

Hey peach said Edge

"So who is winning the match said Peach.

Right now Snake got his head busted with a trash can and Sonic is bleeding as well said John cena.

Than they all turned around to see Snake but Sonic on a table .

"Oh no come on Sonic move said peach.

"Come on Sonic get up said Edge.

"I hope He win this match said Christian

Back at the match Sonic was screaming in pain when snake was hitting him with a kendo stick on his chest .

Do you quit said Snake.

no said Sonic.

"Alright that's it Snake he took out a pair of handcuffs and handcuffed Sonic to the turnbuckle .

Back at the backstage area Peach was scared to see her crush getting a beaton of his life she took action she went out the backstage area to stop snake.

Back at the match Sonic was hurt he can't move because he was handcuffed Snake was gonna end it but he turned his head when he saw Peach.

"Go back you worthless princess said Snake.

The crowd begins to boo Snake Peach was mad for what Snake called her she went to the ring and slapped him across the face.

"You made a big mistake bitch said Snake as He grabbed a Sledgehammer and hit Peach with it.

"Oh my god Snake just hit Peach with the sledgehammer that's not a right said king.

The referee saw this and was angry at snake so he took action and had a key for the handcuffs he release sonic he was happy that he was free but he was still hurt.

Snake sonic called.

"Snake was shocked that Sonic was free he was mad for what he did to Peach.

"You bastard said Sonic.

She had it coming to said Snake.

Let's end this said Sonic.

"Alright let's do this said Snake.

Sonic grabbed the Sledgehammer and hit snake with it he was targeting his lower back.

"You see how that feel you son of a bitch said Sonic.

He was ready to end it Sonic picked up the handcuffs and put them on Snake he could not move Sonic did a sharpshooter Snake was screaming in pain .

I Quit I Quit said Snake.

The bell ringed and the fans were happy that Sonic won

The ref told Sonic that Peach was okay he walked up to her and she was happy that Sonic won the match.

Snake was angry that he lost

This is not over Sonic i promise said Snake.


	6. Chapter 6

Snake was in the ring he had bandages on his face he grabbed a microphone and begins to speak.

Everyone know that i should be intercontinental champion right now i had the match in the bag till the princess came out and trying to save him but that did not stop me for attacking her with the sledgehammer than the ref got Sonic out of the handcuffs so Shane get your ass out here right now i demanded a rematch said Snake.

Shane came out he had a microphone on his hand and begins to speak .

"Snake i heard everything so you want a rematch for the intercontinental championship and it's denned you are done snake said Shane.

"What you gotta be kidding me said Snake.

And besides i have other contenders for the intercontinental title said Shane.

Shane left snake was throwing an tentrem that he was not getting a rematch .

Elsewhere Sonic was at the backstage area he was getting ready for is match against rhyno soon Jim ross came into his locker room.

"Hey sonic said Jim roos

Hi Jr what's up said sonic

"Sonic the wwe is doing a movie the deactor wants you to take the male lead said Jim ross.

"Of course i will do it said Sonic.

Thank you even though this is your last match and this movie will be a big promotion for wwe said Jim ross

I am looking forward for it thank you for telling all about it jim i gotta get ready for my match said Sonic.

As Sonic left his locker room for his match.

Peach was getting ready for her match later on she than heard a conservation.

Daisy did you hear that Sonic is going to be in a movie said Rosalina.

"No way said Daisy.

Soon Peach saw the other two princesses talking.

"Hey guys said Peach.

"Hey Peach did you hear Sonic is going to be in a movie said Daisy.

"Reality he is what movie is it said Peach.

"I not sure but it's going to be awesome said Rosalina.

Snake heard this he was mad for what he heard .

"First he gets a title shot now he gets a movie deal this is bullcrap said Snake .

"That's it i am doing something about this said Snake.

Elsewhere Sonic was fighting Ryhno he was gonna do to the gore on Sonic but he missed Sonic did a superkick switch knock rhyno out cold as Sonic was going for the pin

123 said the Ref as the Fans were happy that Sonic won he was about to leave he turned his head to see Snake he did a closeline on Sonic he was stomping on him as well he went out of the ring and grabbed a chair and placed it sonic's leg as he stomped on his leg Sonic was screaming in pain snake smirk he put Sonic on the turnbuckle he did an crossbody Sonic was not moving Snake took out his handcuffs on Sonic he did a submission move on Sonic he was screaming in pain soon the security came in stopped Snake he got off Sonic and went out the ring and put on him the announce table

Sonic was hurt he could not move he had a bloody mouth Snake did a diving elbow on the table Sonic Snake was done he had a smile on his face everyone was booing him he did not care as doctors took Sonic

Snake was a proud for what he did to Sonic.

Now that stupid Hedgehog is out i can take over both brands said Snake.

"What was that all about Jr why did Snake attack Sonic said King.

I don't know King our most popular superstar is injured said Jim ross.

Sonic was taken away to a ambulance Peach saw this she had tears coming out of her eyes .

As the ambulance was gone Snake was happy that Sonic was gone Christian and John Cena saw the whole thing and was angry.

"He is going to pay for this said Christian.

"John nod his head as he and Christian left the scene.


	7. Chapter 7

Snake had a big smile on his face as he made his in the ring the Smackdown fans were booing him so hard.

"You want to know why i attack Sonic said Snake..

I will tell you why i should be intercontinental champion right now i am better fighter than him and he is not worthy of that belt said Snake.

He makes me sick i hated that punk since he came to smash bros when me and him teamed up against Tabuu he took my spot to beat him i don't care Sonic is not gonna come back is injured so deal with it you morons said Snake.

You people will cheer for me for my match angest the Christian.

Soon Christian came out he rushed into the ring but Snake left he was ready to face Christian later on.

Elsewhere Peach was in her locker room thinking about Sonic she had a crush on him since they first met she was gonna tell him that she loved him but she was to shy to tell him.

"Boy I wish Sonic was here i really miss him and i love him with all my heart said Peach.

She left her locker she notice that Jeff Hardy was doing some painting.

"Hi jeff said Peach.

"Hey Peach how are you said Jeff.

I am okay it's just that i miss Sonic so much said Peach.

"I know Peach he will be okay said Jeff.

I hope so to i gotta get back at Snake for what he did said Peach.

"Well he is having a match later on angest Christian said Jeff.

"Thank you for telling me i gotta get going bye Jeff.

"See ya later peach said Jeff.

Later on Snake was fighting Christian he was domantion the match soon Peach came out which had Snake shocked .

"What are you doing out here Peach get lost said Snake.

Peach smirked and whack Snake right on his family jewels.

Christian goes for the the bell ringed Edge was happy that his best friend won the match Snake was piss at Peach for interruption his match.

Damn you Peach you are gonna pay for this said Snake.

Soon Stephanie came out the fans were happy to see her .

Hold up Snake you are not gonna get back at know one because at unforgiving you are gonna face Sonic in a first blood match said the billion dollar princess.

my god did you hear Jr Sonic is returning at unforgiving to face Snake in a first blood match said king .

It's gonna be an slobber knocker this sunday at Unforgiving said Jim Ross.


	8. Chapter 8

"Unforgiving is live here at los angeles i am Jim Ross here with jerry the king lawler.

"I tell you jr we got a great match card but the match i am looking forward is the first blood match said King.

"Let's start the show shall we said Jim ross.

Backstage area Sonic was happy to be back he soon notice Edge John Cena and Christian.

"Sonic welcome back said Edge.

"We miss you alot dude said Christian.

"How was your movie said Cena.

"It was great i heard everything that Snake said he is going down said Sonic.

Soon Lita Daisy Rosalina Trish stratus Torrie wilson Samus Zelda Sable and Stacy keibler were happy to see Sonic as they tackled him on the ground and smothered him with kisses.

"Hey girls i missed you as well can you get off me now i got match to get ready for said Sonic.

"Soon they stop kissing sonic he was coverd up with kissing marks all over his face .

"Sonic i hope you win tonight said Daisy.

Sonic left for his match the divas signed lovingly at the Hedgehog.

"Man Sonic gets all of the girls said Edge.

"Tell me about said Christian and John Cena.

Elsewhere Snake was in the ring he was waiting for Sonic he was still shocked that he came back soon Sonic came and the fans were happy to see the blue hedgehog as he made his way to the ring Snake was about to leave but the bell ring Sonic went out of the ring after Snake he started throwing punches at Snake he got off Snake and looking for a weapon he picked out a steel chair he was about to attack snake but he took it out of his hands Snake was tre was trying to hit Sonic but he was to fast for him than Sonic did a springboard 360 spin off the rope Snake was on the ground Sonic was gonna pick him up but he did a low blow at Sonic the fans started booing Snake then he got the chair he was gonna hit Sonic with the chair but he missed as Sonic grabbed the chair snake was gonna do a closeline but he missed and got hit with the chair as Snake had a busted head the match was over the fans were happy that Sonic won .

Snake was on the ground with a lot of blood on his face Sonic left the ring he went backstage Peach soon notice her crush

"Sonic said peach.

"Hey Peach i missed you a lot said Sonic.

"Me to sonic i saw the fight you did great said Peach while she was hugging him.

Glad you like it said Sonic.

Soon Vince Mcmahon came.

"Hi vince what's up said Sonic.

"Sonic that was a great match you are the number one contender for the wwe championship said vince.

"Awesome this is my big chance said Sonic.

"Vince agreed but then he noticed that Sonic and Peach were holding hands.

"You to are dating said Vince.

They realize that they were holding hands Peach blush and so did Sonic.

"We are just friends said Peach.

Oh and Sonic i let you know for that title match at Armageddon said vince.

"Thanks said Sonic.

"Vince left the scene Peach look at her crush she happy that he is back .

"I gotta find the right time to tell him said Peach.


	9. Chapter 9

Peach was trying a way to confess her feelings to Sonic

"I hope he likes me back said Peach.

She grabbed her women's title and left.

Elsewhere Sonic was getting ready for his match against X pac he was ready he left the locker room with his hood down .

X pac came out with Tori the fans were booing him as he was done with his entrance Sonic came out with a new theme and Attire tori had a smile on her face when she saw Sonic X pac was not impressed with Sonic

The bell ring x pac had Sonic right where he wants him but Sonic put him on the ropes as Sonic did a handstand he did an cutter on X pac the fans were going wild with Sonic's moves X pac was now pissed at Sonic X pac grabbed sonic as he threw sonic on the ropes Sonic was gonna jump but X pac grabbed the bottom rope and smirked as Sonic was down

He was gonna do the X factor on sonic but he reversed it he did a Samoan neckbreaker as Sonic was going for the pin.

123 said the ref the fans were happy that Sonic won soon Triple H came out.

"You did pretty good Sonic but their is no way you are not gonna take my title away from me in 2 weeks i will still be wwe champion said Triple h .

"We will see about that said Sonic.

"Okay let's make a wager if you beat Road Dogg i will let you chose what match we will have .

"You are on said Sonic

"Okay you heard him Road Dogg kick his ass said Triple h .

Road Rogg rush into the ring he was ready to fight the blue hedgehog.

Backstage area Peach was talking with her friends they soon notice that Chris jericho Booker t and Rob van dam were watching a match.

"Hey guys who is fighting said zelda.

"Sonic and road dogg are fighting said Rvd.

"Who is winning said Daisy.

Well Sonic just got done fighting X pac and Road Dogg is domantion the match right now said Chris jericho.

"Let's see who wins shall win said Samus.

Back at the match Road Dogg was gonna end it but Sonic was not giving up yet he kick Road Dogg right on the face Sonic got back up he did a rolling thunder than he had Road Dogg on the sharpshooter Road Dogg taped .

"Triple h was shock that sonic beat Road Dogg.

"Okay Sonic i will let you chose the match at Armageddon said Triple h

"How about we have a hardcore match said Sonic.

"You are on said Triple h.

"My god King did you hear that we are gonna have a hardcore match said Jim Ross.

"I can't wait for that match in 2 weeks said King.


	10. Chapter 10

The 2 weeks has finally came and the fans were hyped for Armageddon Sonic was ready for his big match soon Jim ross came into his locker room.

"Hey Sonic how are you feeling said Jim Ross.

"I am doing fine i am a bit nervous that's all said Sonic.

"I wish you luck Sonic you are gonna do great said Jim ross .

"Thanks said Sonic.

Jim ross left his locker soon John cena came.

"Well Sonic you made to the big times said Cena.

"Yeah but john can i tell you something said Sonic.

"Sure what is it said John.

"I am in love with Peach said Sonic.

"What when did this happen said Cena.

"For a while now said Sonic.

"Man i am shocked Sonic but how are gonna tell her said John.

"I am not sure i gotta get ready for my match said Sonic.

"Good luck Sonic said John.

"Thank you well i guess this is it said Sonic.

"He left his locker room john Cena left also he was still shock for what Sonic said.

Triple h came out and the fans were booing him he had the wwe title on him he made his way to the ring soon Sonic came the fans were happy to see him he took of his jacket the fans grabbed it Sonic was now ready to fight.

Backstage area Edge Christian and the Hardys and Dudleys were watching the match soon John Cena came in .

"Hey john you made it just in time said Edge.

"Hey Edge Sonic likes Peach said John.

"What said Edge and the Hardys.

"You are lying said Matt.

"I am not he told me said John.

"We gotta tell peach about this said Edge.

"They both left Bubba ray told Christian something

"Okay christian if triple h wins you own me and D von a solid said Bubba ray .

"You are on said Christian.

Back at the match Sonic bodyslammed Triple h on a table he was a little bit hurt for what he did soon he got back and picked up Triple h he got a sledgehammer Sonic was gonna hit Triple h with it but he did an low blow on Sonic and hit him with it Sonic was screaming in pain Triple h picked Sonic up and did the pedigree he was going for the pin but Sonic broke out Triple h picked sonic up again but he did an jawbreaker on triple h sonic was back on his feet he did an spinebuster he did the stunner as well the fans were out of their seats Sonic was ready to end it he pick triple h up he did the samoan neckbreaker Triple h was not moving Sonic was going for the pin

123 said the ref the fans were on their feet that Sonic won but then Snake came and attack Sonic he was gonna hit Sonic with the belt and take from him as well Triple h got up and was not gonna let that happen he took the title from Snake than the entire locker came out trying to stop Snake

Soon Goldberg spears Snake he was hurt soon vince came out he was not happy with Snake.

"Snake for the last few weeks your actions is going way to far first you injured Sonic and now you are gonna take the championship away from him said Vince.

"Yes i am what are you gonna do about it said Snake.

"Snake you are fried said Vince.

"Snake was shocked that he got fired the fans were going wild Jeff hardy gave Sonic the belt back.

Triple h shook hands with Sonic soon Peach and gave Sonic a hug.

"Congrats sonic you did amazing said Peach.

"Thanks Peach said Sonic.

"They look into each other's eyes soon Peach begins to speak.

Sonic there's something i want to tell you said Peach.

"What is it Peach said Sonic.

"Sonic i love you said Peach.

"Everyone gasped with shocked Sonic was as well he cleared his throat and begins to speak.

"I love you to peach said Sonic.

Peach had tears coming out of her eyes she was happy that Sonic loved her back they soon began to kiss they was getting awws from everybody Christian had tears coming out of his eyes for seeing the happy moment Sonic and Peach were both happy and they will always be together forever.


End file.
